1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor drive device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a device including a motor which drives a predetermined part, such as a robot or a machine tool, a motor drive device for driving the motor is arranged. The motor drive device includes electronic components, such as semiconductor elements and capacitors for controlling a current to be supplied to the motor. The motor drive device is arranged on, for example, a power panel including an electromagnetic switch, a battery, and the like. The electronic components which are arranged in the motor drive device need to be cooled due to heat generation.
As a method for cooling the motor drive device, an inside air cooling method in which a heat sink which releases heat of the electronic components is arranged inside the power panel, and the heat sink is cooled by air inside the power panel is general. Alternatively, an outside air cooling method in which a heat sink connected to the electronic components is arranged outside the power panel, and the heat sink is cooled by outside air is known.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-103750A discloses the inside air cooling method in which a heat sink of a motor drive device arranged inside a power panel is cooled by air inside the power panel.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-27776A discloses a control panel in which an inverter is arranged inside a housing, and a heat sink is arranged outside the housing. In the control panel, the outside air cooling method in which the heat sink arranged outside the housing is cooled by outside air is adopted.